Media devices, such as a set top box, stereo, television, computer system, game system, or the like, may be used to present erotica-related media content events. Teledildonic devices may be configured to receive operating instructions such that the teledildonic device may give erotic pleasure to a viewing user. The teledildonic device operating instructions may be synchronized to the presented erotica-related media content event such that actions performed by actors of the erotica-related media content event are simulated through the teledildonic device. Accordingly, the viewing user experiences erotic stimulation based on the currently presented subject matter of the presented erotica-related media content event.
However, the viewing user is limited to controlling the erotica-related media content event through manual interventions, such as initiating various play functions. Exemplary play functions include fast forward, fast rewind, jump forward, jump backward, or the like. If the viewing user is otherwise preoccupied with their teledildonic device, it may be very inconvenient for the viewing user to also manage presentation of the erotica-related media content event. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a more user-friendly method and apparatus for presentation control of the erotica-related media content event.